


A Penny for Your Thoughts

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Contract Verse (A/B/O) [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Maeglin doesn't need Glorfindel to understand him. He just needs him to sate him.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Maeglin | Lómion
Series: Contract Verse (A/B/O) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Dream

A familiar hand rested on Maeglin’s back, rubbing gently. The smith was nude, sprawled on his stomach in Glorfindel’s bed, and in the uncomfortable waiting period between bouts of horniness.

It was his least favorite part of the Heat, when he was aware enough to be ashamed of himself, but too worn out to do anything. “This is getting to be absurd,” Glorfindel murmured, shaking his head. “I’m far too busy for-”

“How do you think I feel?” Maeglin snapped.

Glorfindel smacked his backside. “You’re the criminal, Maeglin, not me,” he pointed out.

Maeglin only grunted.

“But thankfully for me, that gives me a way out.”

“What do you mean?” Maeglin snarled, turning his head slightly to glare at Glorfindel out of the corner of his eye.

“I’ve given away the contract.”

A cold chill ran through Maeglin’s body, and a sudden realization dawned. _This again_.

The same dream he’d had a hundred times before, but even knowing that, there was nothing he could do. He felt like an outsider, unable to say anything or fight back as the door opened. Glorfindel slipped outside and someone - something - replaced him.

The shadowy figure touched his back and the scenery changed, the bed vanished. Instead, Maeglin was in the center of a banquet hall, writhing on the ground and begging for touch as the assembled crowd jeered and laughed.

Another shift and he was on his back, legs in the air as a dozen strangers took their turns plowing into him. But none of them was his Contract Holder, so his Heat didn’t sate.

He screamed and begged until the shadowy figure returned, and although he tried to close his eyes, he couldn’t. Instead, he looked up, waiting to see who’s face it morphed into.

Sauron was a popular choice, the Maia would cram his claws up Maeglin’s ass and laugh.

Or Penlod, who still dripped with blood from his death in the streets of Gondolin, using his own bodily fluid to slick Maeglin’s passage, then shoving his arm - which ended at the wrist, his hand removed by a orc’s blade - up his ass while Maeglin begged.

Ecthelion would shove his head into a basin of water as he took him from behind. Maeglin would struggle until his lungs were fit to burst. When he finally opened his mouth, letting the water flood his lungs, he would be pulled out, forced to breathe, and the process would start again.

Once it had even been Turgon, his uncle not speaking as Maeglin screamed for help and forgiveness, then slitting his throat when the deed was done.

But it was different this time. Maeglin couldn’t move as the shadow leaned over him, Eol’s dark eyes looming. “Child,” he whispered.

“Father!”

“You are not my son, you Noldorin Whore.”

Whatever Eol was planning, Maeglin didn’t see. He screamed and the dream broke.


	2. Awake

Maeglin sat up in bed, his shoulders trembling. But the shaking wasn’t just from the dream to his horror, he could feel his heat dawning, working its way up from his groin. He clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle his sobs, hoping he hadn’t woken the man next door.

Footsteps answered his question, and Glorfindel pushed open the door to his room. “Maeglin?”

“H-heat,” he stuttered, hoping he didn’t have to explain further than that. Let Glorfindel think it was a normal heat. He couldn’t bear the thought of explaining his dream.

“My room?” Glorfindel asked gently, stopping at Maeglin’s bedside.

The smith nodded. Glorfindel had taken him in his room only once, and he’d hated every minute of it, feeling as though his privacy had been stripped even further from him.

Glorfindel reached to help him up, but Maeglin pushed him away, jumping out of bed and hurrying to Glorfindel’s room.

Once there, he dropped onto the bed, sticking his ass in the air, and waited.

The bed dipped as Glorfindel joined him, patting Maeglin’s backside before slipping down the smith’s trousers. “How long?”

“I just woke up.”

“It should be a short one.”

The longer Maeglin waited to tell Glorfindel about the heat, the longer it lasted. Since he’d found him almost immediately, it should be over within hours.

Glorfindel took him quickly, neither of them undressing all the way. Not yet. When it was over, before Maeglin could demand more, Glorfindel sat up. “I have a meeting-” he began hesitantly.

“You’re not leaving me like this!” Maeglin snarled, turning to glare at his jailor.

“I have duties!”

“You have duties to me!” Maeglin lunged for him, his eyes flashing.

Glorfindel caught Maeglin’s hands, pulling them away and trapping them behind his back. “It shouldn’t be more than an hour. If you still - ah, need me - I’ll come straight back.”

“No,” Maeglin repeated, shaking his head. “I won’t be alone.”

Glorfindel shook his head. “Maeglin,” he scolded, stroking his hand through the elf’s hair. “I have to go to the meeting,” he said. “I am sorry.”

Maeglin could do nothing else to stop him, and after another quick round, Glorfindel washed up, dressed, and left him.

There was nothing to do except lay on his stomach and rut into the blankets. He tried fingering himself, but it had no effect. By the time Glorfindel returned, he was ready to throw himself out the window.

Instead, he threw himself at Glorfindel as soon as the door opened, dropping to his knees and struggling to get the elf’s pants down. “Maeglin!” Glorfindel yelped, stumbling and pushing him away. “Give me a moment!” he gasped.

“I need you!” Maeglin screamed, struggling to grab him. “Now!”

Glorfindel smacked him.

He stumbled back in surprise, one hand flying to his face in shock. “You-”

“Maeglin-” Glorfindel began, looking apologetic immediately. “I-”

Maeglin turned on his heel and fled.

Glorfindel rushed after him, catching him just as he reached the bathing chambers. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he said softly, holding struggling to keep a hold on Maeglin. “Let me make it up to you-”

Maeglin couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore. His face burned with embarrassment as Glorfindel rubbed his back, pulling him into his arms. “I’ve got you,” he promised, cradling him. “I’m right here,” he whispered.

“Hit me again,” Maeglin whispered, struggling to rub himself on Glorfindel. “D-do anything you want, just don’t give the Contract away-” He hated how weak he felt, how needy and desperate. As usual, he was starting to debate if entering the contract had been worth getting out of Mandos.

“Why would I give the Contract away?” Glorfindel asked gently. He shook his head. “We need to talk, to come to some sort of understanding, but first-”

“Fuck me.”

“Yes, that.”

Glorfindel stripped off his clothes, tossing them aside in a hurry, then pulling Maeglin into his lap. He let the elf bounce up and down on him, rubbing his cock with his hand. “How about a bath?”

“No,” Maeglin snarled.

“I’ll take you in the tub,” he said, squeezing Maeglin’s cock gently. “But I enjoy soaking in the hot water.”

“Fine.”

Once he’d wrung a climax out of him, Glorfindel slipped away, starting the water before returning to his side, kneeling beside him and patting his back. “I’m right here,” he said. He carried Maeglin to the tub before the water was full, and they fucked twice more in the water before Maeglin started to feel content.

“I think it’s wearing off,” he said, leaning into Glorfindel, too tired to pull away as the warrior rubbed his back.

“I agree,” he said.

“I- I’m sorry I left,” Glorfindel said after a moment. “I shouldn’t have done that. In the future, I’ll send word to Elrond that I can’t come.”

Maeglin nodded, resting his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder. “Don’t give-”

“I won’t give the Contract away,” Glorfindel soothed. “Why would you think that?”

Maeglin said nothing, swallowing. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into Glorfindel’s neck.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s not your business.”

“If it involves the Contract it is my business,” Glorfindel interrupted. He pulled Maeglin back gently, forcing him to meet his eyes. “What is it?”

“I had a dream,” was all he would admit. It was a recurring dream, not that he’d admit that, and although he never saw who, exactly, Glorfindel gave the Contract to, he feared the shadowy figure.

“I won’t,” Glorfindel promised. “I-” the warrior sighed. “If anything happens to me-”

“You already came back once-”

“Yes, but just in case, Elrond has promised me he will take care of you.” Maeglin groaned, and Glorfindel quickly added, “I know you don’t like him, but he’s kind-”

“He’s Idril’s grandson.”

“Then he will find you someone else! What I am trying to say is, you will be safe. No matter what happens to me.”

Maeglin grunted, pushing himself up from Glorfindel’s lap. With the heat wearing off, he was starting to feel sore and raw. He’d need to rest sooner rather than later.

He needed to slip away before Glorfindel realized.

The few times they’d fucked previously, Maeglin had never admitted how much discomfort he ended up in, slipping away to lick his wounds in private.

But this time, Glorfindel was watching him more closely. “You’re limping,” he observed as Maeglin slipped from the tub.

“I’m fine,” he growled.

A hand grabbed him, pulling him back and forcing him to sit on the edge of the tubs. Glorfindel’s fingers pressed inside him and he stuffed his palm in his mouth to muffle his gasp of pain.

“I heard that,” the warrior said. He stood, stepping out of the tub and carefully pulling Maeglin with him.

“I am fine,” Maeglin repeated, but Glorfindel shook his head.

“Bend over, let me get a look at you.”

Maeglin struggled against him a bit, but soon found himself forced to touch his toes as Glorfindel knelt beside him, running careful touches across his sore spots. The pain and discomfort were only increasing, and with a sickening feeling, Maeglin realized he wasn’t going to be able to get away this time.

His face burned with shame as Glorfindel’s fingers explored his swollen and stretched hole. “You never mentioned I was hurting you,” the warrior accused, sounding upset.

“It’s unimportant.” Maeglin tried to stand, but Glorfindel stopped him.

“I’m going to fetch Elrond-”

“No!” Maeglin pulled away, turning to glower at Glorfindel. “Don’t you dare-”

“Maeglin-”

“I won’t let him near me-”

Glorfindel threw up his hands. “Very well, but you’ll stay where I can watch you.”

“This isn’t new!” Maeglin argued as Glorfindel wrapped him in a robe, ushering him into the bedroom. “I don’t need to be coddled.”

But he was too tired, his weakness growing, and could do nothing as Glorfindel settled him in a chair, moving to replace the sheets on the bed. Once he’d put fresh linens he vanished back into the bathing chamber, returning with a glass jar. “This might help,” he said, “Bend over-”

“No!” But Maeglin couldn’t stop him as Glorfindel picked him up and draped him over his lap, pushing the robe out of the way. The cream was freezing, and Maeglin tried to pull away from the uncomfortable sensation of Glorfindel cramming it into his ass, but he could do nothing more than struggle a bit before going limp.

“I hate you,” he whimpered.

Glorfindel gathered him up carefully, guiding him to the bed and tucking him in. “You never told me about this,” he accused.

“I can take care of myself-”

“You don’t have to.” Glorfindel patted his hand. “Sleep, I’ll be around if you need me.”

The next three days were a blur, during which Maeglin did little more than sleep and sip from the water Glorfindel offered him. Every movement ached, and he was desperate enough to let the warrior rub his shoulders.

But as soon as he was better, he fled back to his own room, slamming and locking the door behind him.


End file.
